Sherlock and the great down under
by Anthea123
Summary: Sherlock is yet once again bored; Mycroft not wanting to deal with Sherlock right now says that he should go down under to Australia to meet Lestrade there who has taken a holiday. But when Sherlock and John get there and find Lestrade missing, Moriarty and Sebastian involved and two young girls what are they going to do. First story so I apologize if it's bad


Sherlock looked lazily at the clock in the right side of his room he was so bored out of his mind. Especially since John was out with his girlfriend ( Which was not going to last very long anyway) and Lestrade had taken a holiday to Australia to visit his god daughter. So he began to make a list of people he could talk to ( or annoy aka anderson and mycroft and maybe donovan).

Sherlock decided to call mycroft and ask about his diet, (Well it was better than nothing).

Meanwhile

Oh my god I am so bored Sebastian gone to Australia to follow Sherlock's dear inspector , or maybe Irene. Definitely not, Last time he called her... Well lets just say it did not end well at all. Maybe a few bombs here and there and a few organised crimes of robbery and insurance frauds. Wait how could I forget that consulting detective at 221B Baker street (time to see what dear sherlock is doing).

Back to Sherlock

" What's wrong Mycroft, I can't call my dear older brother up to say hello once in awhile" said Sherlock as he was walking around the room.

" It's not that, it's you deducing my private life via phone " replied Mycroft starting to get annoyed with his brother.

" I don't see what's the problem, By the way mummy would be very upset if she wo-" Sherlock stated but before he was able to finish he was got off from Mycroft.

" Tell you what how about I send you to Australia So you can go and annoy that inspector Lestrade you talk about So what do you think Sherlock " said Mycroft as he whispered "So you can go and annoying that inspector Lestrade you talk about"

' I am not sure " declared Sherlock thinking over the idea in his head.

" Well it would be a good chance for you to learn about Australia " answered Mycroft wanting this conversation to end soon.

" Why would I care about some little island in the middle of nowhere, It's not important just like the solar system " argued Sherlock still not sure no if he should go or not. He got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge to check on the head.

" Well for starters it's the world's smallest continent but biggest island,it is in the Atlantic ocean and It was once a british colony"

" Fine I will go ask John if he will come to " agreed Sherlock but there was no way he was going without John.

"I thought he was on a date with that teacher " pointed out Mycroft soon after though realising he gave his brother information that he was still watching them.

" He is but i wa-, wait how did you know that " questioned Sherlock raising an eyebrow .

" I am the british government Sherlock I know everything well bye then " said Mycroft as he ended the conversation and put his mobile back in his pocket.

" Wait wha... Oh well time to go fetch John, the game of adventure is now a foot " declared Sherlock as he grabbed his trench coat and ran out the door. But not without saying goodbye to Ms Hudson.

Moriartys Pov

"Well well Australia huh, well that is something well I better go and call Sebastian and tell him I am coming over" said Moriarty as he was listening to Sherlocks and Mycroft's conversation.

"I wonder how I am going to get there though maybe I could..."

Back to Sherlock and John

"I can not believe you just did that Sherlock" spoke John as he was extremely mad in what Sherlock had just done.

"What I just asked you quietly if you would come with me John" said Sherlock sitting next to John in the cab.

"QUIETLY, YOU CALL YELLING OVER THE LOUDSPEAKER, JOHN HAMISH WATSON STOP TRYING TO WIN HER OVER SHE IS ALREADY HAVING AN CHEATING ON YOU WITH THE P.E TEACHER AT HER SON'S SCHOOL" yelled John but apologized to the cabie for raising his voice.

"Yes John now we are going to Australia" answered Sherlock as he turned to look at John.

"What?" asked John as he wondered what Sherlock was on about.

"Apparently, I guess we're going to see lestrade" Sherlock answered turning to look back out the window.

"When" questioned John once more.

"Judging by the time I would say, now" Sherlock stated as he returned to look at John.

"What but we need to pack and get to the airport and..." said John but was inturpted by Sherlock.

"Already packed, and really John can't you see we are already here" spoke Sherlock as he got out of the cab and paid the driver.

John got out of the cabe and realised Sherlock was telling the truth they were already at the airport infact they were the only one's at the airport.

"Where is everyone else Sherlock" asked John looking around as he picked up his bag.

"This is a private airport John, If Mycroft works in the government don't you think he would have his own airport" answered Sherlock as he closed the boot and walked over to John.

"Well I guess so but Sherlock " once again questioned John as they began walking to the plane.

"What is it John, you don't need to worry about anything I have thought of everything" said Sherlock as they walked in side of the airport.

"What are we going to do there Sherlock" wondered John as they were waiting for the airplane to get ready.

"Ok maybe not everything but come on John the game is afoot" stated Sherlock looking from John to the plane which they could see through the window.

"Alright Sherlock, I am coming"replied John as he too looked at the plane outside.

All well it's better than nothing anyways, and John really want to see Australia anyway.


End file.
